h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 18: The Heat Is On
The Heat Is On is 18th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered in January 25th, 2008. Plot Cleo wants to organize a celebration to mark the girls one year anniversary of becoming mermaids. Meanwhile, Lewis and Charlotte decide to have a picnic. At the JuiceNet, Zane accidentally splashes Emma in drinks and hides inside the chill room. Zane tries to distract Ash, but ends up getting kicked out. At the same time, Cleo tells Lewis about the anniversary and invites him to her house to celebrate. Lewis is forced to make terrible choice: Have a picnic with Charlotte or celebrate with Cleo. Thanks to Zane and Ash's conflict, Emma and Rikki start arguing and Cleo is stuck in the middle of her feuding friends. The next day, the anniversary day, Cleo tries to stop the argument, but fails. After Cleo returns from school, she finds out that Don wants to sleep and get up at midnight, so Cleo is unable to have a party at her house. Lewis decides to have a meeting. Later on at the beach, Cleo meets up with Emma and Rikki, but the problem is: Zane and Ash also show up. Cleo wants to stop the conflict. Zane and Ash are fighting and Cleo stops them. Cleo yells at Emma and Rikki and they decide to go to the party. Cleo also says Don disagreed to have a party at her house and she decided about Mako Island. Lewis tells Charlotte he must help Cleo. Back at the JuiceNet, Zane and Ash are having the match: If Zane wins, he will return to the cafe or if Ash wins, Zane will never come back. Emma and Rikki arrive and watch the match. Meanwhile at the Moon Pool, Cleo and Lewis organize the party, but Emma and Rikki are absent for the long time and Lewis tells Cleo he has to go to a picnic with Charlotte and leaves. Back at the JuiceNet, Emma and Rikki use their powers to cheat to let Zane or Ash win. Lewis arrives and Emma and Rikki realize they had forgotten about the party. Meanwhile at Mako Island, Cleo is sad and alone and watches the slides of her times spent with Emma and Rikki. Back at the JuiceNet, Zane and Ash see the disappearance of Emma and Rikki. They end the conflict and Ash finally lets Zane get back to the café. Lewis finds Charlotte and they finally have the picnic. Back at Mako Island, Emma and Rikki hurry to the party, but see no sign of Cleo. Emma and Rikki apologize to each other for the argument. Cleo shows up and Emma and Rikki apologize to her too. Then the girls celebrate their anniversary at the Mako Island. Trivia Allusions Notes *When Cleo says that it has been a year since they became mermaids, Rikki replies that it seems longer. This is an in-joke since the first episode when they became mermaids aired sixteen months earlier. *Songs Featured: "Another Now" and "Nobody Knows" Quotes :Rikki: You're cheating! :Emma: You started it. :Rikki: Don't make me finish it.... ---- :Cleo: (As she is walking to the Moon Pool) What about Zane and Ash? :Rikki: They're just boys. Cute boys, but stupid, competitive boys. ---- :Zane: Put your money where your mouth is. Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Ash - Craig Horner *Nate - Jamie Timony *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee Gallery File:00021876_H2O2_A3.jpg_rgb.jpg File:S1_BFF's.png File:Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg File:411.jpg File:Zane And Ash.png Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes